


Aria

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Good Parent Allison Hargreeves, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Underage Sex, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: After the shot she wakes up, in her four year old body with no hearing. Allison wants to give her now baby sister a good life.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooYoungToFeelThisTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/gifts).



> Hey, this is a three shot! I'm bad at tagging and at summaries but, please bear with me. I want to clarify in advance.. I don't know ASL and I'm not trying to be disrespectful in any way, shape of form. Also this is Fiveya, but that will develop in chapter 2 and 3.
> 
> Also yes, I'm changing Vanya's name and, no I don't know what it will be yet, Dave calls her Aria but, who knows. 
> 
> Also yes, this is a gift for @TooYoungToFeelThisTired why? Because man, they have a lot of stories for Fiveya, I wanna give the them their own gift that they maybe won't like (but hope they do..)

Bang!

As vanya woke up, slowly, she felt lost and confused. Everything seemed so so quiet. Even though the room was illuminated with enough force from the moonlight, she didn't hear a thing, no beeping from the IV on her arm, no ticking from the corner's clock, no pacing from mom checking her up…

Nada

Memories slowly came back. The concert, the white violin… The moon, the goddamn moon that was staring back at her, she swore she destroyed…Her eyes burnt, she could definitely see well, very well actually… But she couldn't quite make up what was happening.

She took the room in little by little, strangely… Everything looked slightly bigger, and once she looked down she saw no wrinkles in her hands, no rough spots from years of violin, they were the innocent hands of a child…

She lifted said hands to her forehead and sure enough.. She had bangs again… But, this was all wrong, the mansion looked older… Paint paled out and chipped at some parts..

A light shadow loomed over her cot. That's when she looked up to see none other than her mother and Pogo at her side, mouth moving and no sound coming out. Weren't they dead? Her eyes shifter to their lips, something instinctive if one must say, yet she couldn't read them very well and knew nothing about what was being said, she only got her number and a few small words, after a while the robot closed her mouth and looked at her, in an expecting manner.

Maybe it was a yes or no question… So she trusted her instinct and nodded. Pogo made a confused expression yet didn't add any dialogue to the -already- uncomfortable situation. Grace changed the IV on her arm to the other one and closed the curtains on the medical wing, allowing Vanya a very well deserved sleep.

Downstairs there was a commotion going up. Everyone was shouting loudly enough to wake the dead -which Klaus confirmed by the way- and even with all of that, all the warnings the materialized Ben was giving them about waking the sole thing their argument was about… They didn't shut up.

-Luther for fuck's sake! We're not locking Vanya down there again!

-It's the safest pla-

-I don't care if it is the so called 'safest place' - Allison snarled while making quotation marks with her fingers- she needs us! She needs her family! We weren't there for her as well weren't there for Klaus! So sit down and listen carefully! That girl is my only sister, the one I should have cared for and cherished even as a child, now that I have one of my own I can't unsee the fact that… That she's like that because of us…- she wiped a few stray tears.

-That she ended civilization out of despair, loneliness and hate, not the type you felt at the moon, not the type I feel when I see Claire with Patrick and not me… Not the one Five felt in the post apocalypse world… or Diego when Eudora ignored him, And definitely not the one Klaus feel-felt… She feels as though, even if she has to work in a group because of the orchestra, even if she teaches… If she walks around the street on a daily basis and has six siblings, she has no one… At least you had father and I my little Family… Ben and Klaus have each other and Five has Delores… And Diego his little girlfriend, she was utterly alone. This is our fault…-

Five sat in his little corner again, behind the bar with a tequila shot in his hands and a fruit salad mom prepared beside his arm.

Freaking thing had grapes…

-then what do you suggest? All we know is she has no legal name, for the world in this reality she doesn't even exist Allison.- growled Luther sitting up again, his body smaller than before. Another change caused by the warp.

-then I'll adopt her!! I can legally adopt her since I have no lawsuit against me anymore!

Number five shook his head, they were idiots. At this rate Vanya was gonna wake up real mad, mind you her powers were connected to her hearing… All this noise wouldn't just wake her up but also send her into a panic attack, and he didn't want to be here for that, in a flash of blue he was out of the house and onto the street, taking the shot with him but leaving the damned fruit salad there.

The outside world seemed fresh, calm and oblivious to the apocalypse that was supposed to kill them all yesterday. As Five glance around her noticed the clothing shop he passed by and considered going inside to say hello to Delores. But… Decided against it since, in his mind now, after a bit of rest and reflection, she was just a mannequin, one that reminded him so much of Vanya yet… couldn't be her and so, he couldn't call her that, instead he named her a very close word to 'Pain' in Spanish… 'delores'. As she was supposed to be Vanya yet… Never quite reached his chubby cheeked sister and so, it constantly brought insufferable pain to his chest.

He'd also seen Luther destroy Vanya's violin the day after they finally fixed the timeline. Now, he understood Luther's frustration over the instrument, in his eyes, the violin's sound was the reason the world was destroyed… When in reality it was the way Vanya was always left alone in everything. Isolated…

Now he felt like a total idiot for leaving her behind all those years before and now.

Walking while thinking was not a good idea… Since he bumped into someone who immediately apologized and opened the way again.. Yet he stopped to see the commotion in the street was about... A new store was opening. 'Imperial Woodwares'

Now usually this kind if shops he avoided. Not that he despise them… He just wasn't interested in them. Yet this one had a pretty, shiny violin on display -not giving a damn about Luther's complaints about it being a vile instrument, and that Vanya shouldn't be allowed to touch as much as a flute- he went inside, grabbing the violin while also looking around for more things.

-Hey! Who are you?

Five looked to find the voice source and… Found a little, blonde boy. Looking at him with curiosity and a bit of defiance.

-... A customer?

-you're too young to be a customer here!

Five didn't know whether to chuckle or to reproach the little guy. He was about to do both when, what he assumed was his father came around...

-Leonard! Sorry, he just sees old people come and go, so when someone young comes in he gets confused.- get paid turning to his son- Go play in the backroom.

The little dude nodded, not without one last look at Five and went his way… He looked up and.. Harold fucking Jenkins was staring right back at him…

-sorry for my son.

-don't worry... I remember being like that when I was his age…

Harold looked over at the Violin Five was clutching in his hand, frowning slightly at the way he was holding it since he could bend the cords with that much force on the handle.

-... You're gonna buy that?

-oh yes yes- he said giving the instrument to the man - what's your name... You seem familiar…

-Ah, the name is Harold Jenkins - he extended his hand, a wedding band in it, an antique wedding band…- soon to be owner of this shop. My dad wanted me to take over. So I decided to open a new store here.. While he takes care if the other, smaller one.

Five had goosebumps all over his body… yet in this timeline… He didn't have that 'I'm screwed up' air to him. He seemed… At peace?

-you look like one of those Umbrella Academy kids. The uniform and all. - he smiled on the way to the counter.

-... Yeah, my dad was Number… Five? - he lied while following him-

\- I was born on the same day as your dad, I don't have powers but mom and dad always made me feel special. - he smiled and looked over at Five- you look.. Fourteen which is good… Otherwise you wouldn't be able to play this thing.

-ye-wait why?

Harold extended his arm and placed the violin in it, putting his chin on the black part in the basement and grabbing the handle gently with his fingers

-you see, every violin has a size which is intended for a certain age, this is a 4/4 meaning it's for twelve and up.

-... And if it is for my baby sister?

-she wouldn't be able to hold it. What's her age?

-.... She's… - he tried to remember what Vanya looked like in the morning… - … Four

-I think there's a 1/8 somewhere around here…

Harold went all over the store in a matter of minutes. Getting a small, dusty, wooden case out of a box.

-I knew it! It's blue though- he said while lifting the instrument out, while looking at Five and handing it to him - not meaning to be sexist or anything… But most little girls want pink things…

-yeah… My si-cousin loves pink bows and.. Shit, how much?

-70 dollars with the case and the bow - he said getting a bowl out of the front desk - little kids break them easily…

-perfect. Let me call my br-uncle… Um… Can I borrow the phone?

_______________________

In the midst of the argument. One of which Allison had fallen behind thanks to her sore throat, fucking phantom pain, she looked up the stairs in wonder.

… Shouldn't she be up by now?

Number three looked at the table only to find Five gone, and the salad there… As a good sister she decided to check up on her, and she might as well take the fruit salad in case she wanted some.

And so her journey up the stairs and into the medical wing begin, as the walk was not long but neither short, she let her mind wandering to once the jump, when they were all back to their adult selves, all except for the obvious Five and, surprisingly Vanya -who was even younger, four or six, give or take- … She remained a child, she looked calmer and innocent. Even if her eyes were still white -Klaus opened them with his fingers forcefully out of curiosity- she looked… Serene.

They read and maybe over thought a bit that the pills were also supposed to stop her growth, as for some reason, Reginald had felt a bit threatened when she started looking taller than all of her siblings.

-Vanya? I brought some fruit, mom said you need to eat more if you wanna grow for real this time!- greeted Allison with a quiet enough voice as to not startle her, if they went by the book, her hearing should be as sharp as a wolf's now and, even a little sneeze out of place could send her into White Violin mode.

Now looking at her, she was sure something was wrong. She had a look of confusion and disorientation on her face, yes, through childhood she had this constant look of numbness on her features, yet, that look was not the same as the one she wore now.

-Vanya? - she called again, a little louder this time.

No answer… Not even a flinch of her eyes towards her..

Now she was worried. As for much she knew Vanya was ignoring her, except for the fact that it didn't look like she even knew she was there… so, in an attempt to snap her out of whatever trance she was in, she placed her hand on her shoulder, shaking it a bit, startling Vanya in the process, causing her to fling her arm and almost knock the fruit salad out of her hand...

-Vanya I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Are you okay?- Vanya's eyes went to her lips...

It might sound strange yes, but once in a movie she had played a deaf character and had to undergo a visit to a children's house, a special needs children's house, all to understand and be able to recreate a more natural reaction of those with that disability, as kids tended to be more open about it than adults…

One kid she remembered clearly, his name was Brandon and he was blonde, but erasing that, he always kept his eyes on people's lips, as if reading them, he wasn't born deaf, he lost his hearing in an accident and his parents, dip shits as they were, abandoned him on the orphanage. Allison though about adopting him but then the lawsuit came and she just never got the chance to fill the papers up after that.

Back to Vanya, she decided to ask something stupid.

-Vanya did you sleep with Leonard?

A jackass move yes, but, she didn't respond…

-Vanya? Do you like Five?

Again, no answer…

-Vanya can you hear me?

She was talking in normal speed, loud and clear, and her sister kept looking at her as if she talked another language.

-... Vanya?- this time her words became more accentuated, clear and formed- Can you hear me?

Slowly and, not noticeable at all if you weren't looking, she shook her head. 'No'.

-Alright… Vanya we're going to the doctor. Yes?

-...yes- eyes cast down onto her lap. Allison hugged her close, she sounded a bit slurred there. It wasn't bad, it sounded as she hadn't been quite able to evade the lisp at the letter 's'. And that was fine, Vanya did have a lisp sometimes as a kid. Now that she said it outloud it was… Odd, Vanya did seem to always react last to loud sounds, gunshots, screams, crying, she always seemed to have poor hearing… And yet a few hours ago she heard her siblings' footsteps over a whole orchestra while she was 1st violin. Meaning she was supposed to be concentrating on the lead and on the rest of the band…

Weird.

She'd think about it later. Now it was Vanya time and not 'think-about-past-bullshit' time. So, Three took her sister into her arms, elevating her off the bed, grabbing her jacket and getting her out of the Academy through the backdoor and into a taxi. She briefly remembered telling the driver the location of destiny, as all her attention was focused on the girl in her lap.

She was snoring softly, hand gripping Allison's shirt and teary streaks down her chubby cheeks. Had she always been this cute? Claire would love her… Her kid had the energy and charisma that could take this shy of a turtle shell Vanya out of her self pity.

Back at the Academy. Number Five had returned and was heading up the stairs to see Vanya.. Had a Teddy bear -not much as a bear, but a wolf- in his hands and a wrapped present.

-Vanya? Hello?

He peeked inside. Looked around.. Found nothing.

-... Vanya?!- He went to her room, his room, everything room in the fucking mansion to no avail… she was gone. Leaving the box and the plushie there in the cot he jumped downstairs to find Luther and Diego chatting kind of angrily… Klaus talking to thin air, even while looking all blushy and happy… Ben was reading, minding his own business as the smart person he was.

-Have any of you seen Vanya?

-what? Five she's in her cot.- answered Luther in a confused voice.

-No she isn't! I wouldn't be down here asking if she was!

Klaus turned to the right while almost knocking the vodka bottle on the side of him…

\- What do you mean you saw Allison take Vanya and didn't tell me Dave?! You know you can-oh shut up sunshine!

He breathed slowly, turning to brother dearest and smiled in an almost sarcastic way

-Dave says, he saw Allison run off with Vanya about five hours ago. And that we were all to heated up, up on our asses to even notice they were gone.- he seemed to blush softly after- shut it.

-... Run off? To where exactly?!

The clinics in her town never gave her the chills… Not until now at least. When had they gotten so gloomy? She took Claire many times to the clinics… This one in particular was her favorite and now… Now it just seemed off.

Maybe it was the fact that no one was attending them even after one hour! Patrick was also getting a but impatient… Claire seemed happy. She had a new friend, even if said friend couldn't hear her, she seemed even happier to be here when she wasn't the one sick…

-Mom she isn't talking.

-I know honey, I told you I suspect she's deaf… Be patient please…

Patrick was playing with his hands, sure he knew his ex-wife was part of the Umbrella Academy. And she had this 'rumor' thing, he also knew he was rumored until loving her, and that Claire was a victim of those rumors… But that was in another timeline apparently, it made his head hurt.

-so you're telling me… Your sister ...who is the same age as Claire and is supposedly thirty in her conscience... has powers that are somehow connected to her hearing and emotions, that she's deaf now because you suspect that the gunshot you fired in order to startle her… Might have damaged her heari-Allison you're losing me all over again here.

-yes I know it sounds crazy as fuck! But listen here… She can't hear. See?- she played and alarm noise on her phone, long enough to scare Claire a bit, yet Vanya kept her gaze firmly on the floor…

-yes I see… But… Allison how are you gonna explain a little girl with no papers! They're gonna take her away to child services!

-she has.. Umn… She… She has papers - she said taking them out of her purse…

Patrick took them and started reading slowly, as to not miss any detail he might of while skimming to quickly. -Seven Hargreeves? Allison that's a number not a name!

-I know… Remember I'm legally named Three?- he did remember. Their wedding and divorce papers all said Three Hargreeves… All legal documents she signed with that same name.

-When we were kids - Allison started- we would just yell 'Five! Give me that!' 'Four let go of me!' 'Six hurry up!' 'Two! Spit it out already!' 'that's cute One'... 'Seven leave me alone!' -she sighed- and once after a mission dad said we could ask for anything we wanted, as it was a pretty successful one… We asked for names and.. Mom name us… Except Vanya…

-isn't Vanya a mal-

-yes it is… It was supposed to be Five's name… He's always got a soft spot her...so he gave up his name for her. -she smiled softly- we were all to stubborn to call her Vanya and ended up calling her Seven still … Legally five IS Vanya… And Vanya is Seven… -

-that's messed up… Why doesn't it have a year? - he asked referring to the papers in his hand-

-what do you… It doesn't have one… - she skimmed through- shit! Give me a pen!

Poor man had to move earth and sea to give Allison what she wanted. -fucking Reginald…. What year was it four years ago?

-.... 2016…

-okay…- she wrote it down while perfectly imitating her Father's handwriting. Filling other gaps as blood type, sex, and legal information… Leaving the parents one alone…

-... Allison.. She needs parents… Or then again. Child services will-

-I know okay! I know! I don't know who to put! I will adopt her but… The father one..

-you can put me…

-you really want to have another child with me?

-... I mean it wouldn't really be ours…

-but court could still ask for child support. Plus.. She doesn't look like you or me...

-adopted?

-go through all that legal shit… - she sighed- I guess I could… - she looked over at Vanya, she was busy with Claire, who apparently, was trying to get her to talk.

This was really… Really messed up…

-Alright Dave… Where did they go and at what time was it?

Dave remained silent through it, honestly, he loved Klaus, he had since he gave him that long lost look at the camp back then… But how could he not notice his sister was deaf. Sure she had been in a deep sleep, but she had also been up for a few hours everyday… He'd been there with Ben, and every time he asked something she just… Stared at the floor or at his lips while moving hers slightly.

Being at war meant he also had buddies who lost their hearing. People he cared about lost everything in their lives and even then, when they started to go deaf or blind… They didn't bat an eye… he had hoped Klaus would figure it out.. He hoped he would see the signs. And the first to pick it up was that curly haired chick and not his boyfriend.

He was disappointed.. To say the least.

-Ben help me out here!

-sorry, can't say. - he shook his head.

Being dead for so long meant he also had a few of Klaus powers, he couldn't see and summon ghosts on his own but if Klaus summoned it beforehand… He could see and talk to them before he materialized them. To say he had a few heart attacks along the ways was an understatement.

-Ben!

- _Klaus for the love of God! Remember jimmy?_

-the deaf soldier? Yes of course. He haunted me a few days after his death…

- _that's besides the point! Gosh now I see why all of you are so fucked up!-_

Dave went to sit next to Ben, who cleared him a space in the sofa and continued with his book. Turning the pages slowly and reading through them in a moderate pace. He knew where Allison was planning to take Vanya… At least the first place they were going. Which was the airport. She grabbed her purse and tried to pack a not so noticeable bag… but Allison being Allison packed more than the coat she should have grabbed and gave herself away… To him.

-... _Does Klaus always-_

-he always gets this idiotic while fighting. I hunted him a whole decade… I know my stuff..

-... _Should I tell them where they took the little girl?_

-... No, not yet… -he sighs- Her name's… We call her… - he tried to think of something, Vanya was Five's legal name, even if Seven was the Russian one, number Five had the Russian name… it was all messed up.- her name's Seven but… Five gave her his name and now… We were starting to call her Vanya a few years ago and now…

-... _Your whole family is fucked up…_

-Tell me about it…

- _she likes music yes_?

-yeah… She plays the Violin so beautifully… I never understood how she was third violin so long…

_-.. I don't know what that is… But … You say she plays really good… her powers are related to the wind… I'll call her Aria._

-Aria?

-... _This is gonna sound cheesy and… Probably a bit selfish.. If I had a daughter I would've loved to name her Aria, it means Air, song and melody…_ \- he gave a smile while playing with his hands- … _I used to play before I went the war.. Well.. Was forced to go-_

-Aria Hargreeves… Sounds nice…

_-it does doesn't it?_

-Allison!

-Yes? What is it Patrick?

-They're ready to see your sister.

Allison immediately got up, dusted herself off and picked a sleeping Seven off from the floor. Checking her slightly and wanting to take off the silly uniform she had on. She was tempted to just grab some of Claire's clothes… But they were all pink… And her sister hated pink and any girly clothes… So the academy uniform it is.

-name?

-... Seven Hargreeves.

-... Seven? As it 'Number Seven'?

-... Yes…

-... You're famous… That's the only way to explain such a weird name. Famous people and their choices.

She shook her head softly and signaled her to follow her inside. Allison did heard of a woman who named her baby Sunday so the comment about the 'choices' wasn't exactly wrong …

Reginald hadn't been the only weird one.

-she's .. She's adopted I.. Plan to change her name. She also seems to have a-

-Aren't you Allison Hargreeves?

-yes I am, but as I was saying I -The nurse sushed her and took Vanya to a cot, helped her lay down in it while she did a basic series of check ups of her vitals and reflexes.

-... Have you noticed anything strange?

-yes I was trying to tell you, she… When I talk to her she doesn't answer and she gets startled when someone touches her, I know she wasn't physically abused but she wasn't deaf last visitation. I adopted her from Russia and I'll be sent her papers soon! But I was really worried when she wouldn't react to any sort of auditory stimulus...

-I understand… I want her to return for a check up, she obviously has a hearing problem. But I would like for it to diagnosed correctly, and for her to get a proper treatment.

-yes… I'm bringing her back. Thank you. When can I come?

-Tomorrow would be ideal. - she smiled and headed out the room, coming back with a paper envelope with -what she assumed- were some test results.

-she seems … Healthy- she whispered while looking through them- I do find her a but underweight but, we can fix that quick enough.

The following days went by in the blink of an eye, Seven started homeschool with Allison, the first one explaining she couldn't handle the interactions with other kids yet. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Day by day Vanya was getting better at handling her emotions and, was also learning ASL along with Allison, who's throat was beginning to hurt more ever time she used it, figuring it was better to just learn it in case she had to take a tough decision in the near future.

Meanwhile the other Hargreeves members hadn't been able to get out of Ben or Dave the location of their dear sister, Allison came by from time to time to check on them, she never admitted to having Vanya in her care, but never said no. They weren't concerned did her safety as, if she was indeed with Allison, she was safe and sound and probably better off than with them here in the old mansion, even without the heritage money Allison could probably provide a better life than any of them.

-... Why are we following them again?

Of course, all mentioned above didn't mean they were about to give up on their search, so they resorted on following Allison around on LA, they learned her favorite Spa, nail salon and where she bought her clothes, also learned how many people stalked her on the street, resulting on an angry Luther. Diego and Five and a worried set of Klaus, Ben and Dave.

-I need to know where Vanya is!

- _Vanya_?

-... Aria love, He's talking about Aria.

Ever since that night, Dave refused to call Seven Vanya, saying she needed a proper name, one that held a meaning to her and to the family, Vanya was now the girl who destroyed the world, controlled by the White Violin, Aria could be anyone she wanted.

Dave wanted that for his boyfriend's sister.

-Wait! She's going to a community center.

-Allison? She doesn't cheap herself like that.

Following her to the building, they saw her enter and later come out holding two girls by their hands, one the exact image of younger Allison, happy, giddy and a bit bratty if looks were enough to tell, the other one in contrast, was a slim, small -even for her age- white girl, dressed in black jeans and long sleeved shirt, a kiss green jacket and a slightly darker green scarf, black boots and fingerless gloves. She wore her hair loose and had her eyes covered in bangs.

Five, being the impulsive idiot he is, jumped in front of them and grabbed Vanya from the shoulders, startling her while pulling her to his chest.

-Vanya! Allison you said you-

-I didn't say anything Five, you never asked me if I had Seven with me

-Seven?!

At this point, all their brothers were behind them, Claire ran to hug her 'big uncle Luther' while giggling happily.

Seven separated Five from her and proceeded to make a series of hand gestures, she lifted her pinkie then crossed both arms to her chest -hands straight and relaxed- not quite touching it, lowering them while extending her arms to the side stopping by her lower chest, her left hand went lone to her chest and when it went forward again her middle finger and thumb joined in the middle, then her left index pointed to the side, -making Five want to look there but she changed to the next so fast he didn't get the chance- her hand turned into a fist with her thumb up and it slipped to the side in a forty five degrees angle, then her both hands formed beaks and 'kissed' twice.

-ohhh - Klaus looked at the side when suddenly his head moved forward kinda harshly -sorry Dave! Yes I'm an idiot thank you!

-... Vanya what?

-she said 'I don't like it anymore, duh!' -Claire exclaimed a little annoyed by this.

-.... Vanya…

-... Five please don't call her that… It is your name… remember?

-Yes! But it gave it to her! Vanya I gifted it to you… A present…- he took her hands while rubbing them softly. Annoyed after not getting an answer -why isn't she talking Allison?!

-FIVE SHE'S DEAF!- screamed Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Allison's house they were all seated on the table, Claire dangerously close to Vanya, in an almost protective manner. To what none of them knew… She just had this lioness look on her eyes.  
Claire knew, she knew she was Aunty Vanya, she saw the birth certificate on the counter with the original one recovered from Russia…

' **Blank name space**  
 **Born on 1st October 1989….**  
 **Russia….**  
 **Mother: Tatiana Nadtotchii**  
 **Father: Blank**

She also knew mommy must have a good reason to want little aunty Vanya with them… So she played along. She was nice. But she was also leaving for a sleep over at some girl's named Beth, so she was kinda sad leaving auntie behind...

Seven climbed the table with a little help from Allison, who sat her down crossed legged in front of herself for everyone to look at her.

-all right, as you all know to… Snap her out of white violin mode, I had to fire a gun next to her ear… -Allison started while Klaus begun signing for Vanya to understand.

This caused the whole family to look back at him with a shocked expression, they knew Klaus spoke more languages than all of them together, he had a talent for them but they never thought ASL was one of those languages.

-I went to war remember?

- _and we needed sign language to communicate without giving ourselves away._

At this point, Klaus had materialized Dave for a little while, he greeted Vanya and begun a conversation with her.

She was smaller up on front. Which was weird. Russian women were usually tall and a bit bigger than americans and Asian… She was tiny. He also looked at all her other features. She was a cute girl, those bangs really suited her. They made her face look chubby but adorable and precious. He wished to have a daughter once… One like her…

- _Hello, I'm D-A-V-E -_

If he ever saw a confused face it lost against this one. She looked absolutely divine, her eyes were bigger and her mouth was a straight line.

Was she really thirty on the inside? Did that contribute to the straight face she she seemed to have cemented on herself, if that smile she gave him moments earlier was any indication of how much more pretty she could look with a small grin. He would make it his mission to make her happy, as it was his duty to be with Klaus for ever.

-... - she looked over him once more, as if analyzing his name and how it completed his image, then she simply signed the number seven. He laughed softly.

- _yes okay… I get it … But it feels weird calling you by a number. What are you? A horse?-_ he grinned and she blushed a bit - _I've been calling you Aria with Klaus… Can I keep calling you that?_

She smiled softly and nodded at him while taking one of his ghostly hands in him, yes he was dead and he must've been cold yet.. He could've sworn he felt his heart beat for a small instant.

-you're K-L-A-U-S boyfriend right?

- _ye-yes Aria I am_.- now if was his turn to be confused. Klaus never mentioned her powers being reviving people who've been dead for over forty years… Then again, Diego and Klaus both had two powers, whereas Diego could hold his breath underwater for really long periods of time, Klaus could Levitate when he was wearing no shoes, something he found…. Silly but useful…

_-... I like you, you seem nice_

Both of them smiled and shook hands, once again he felt his heart beating oh so very softly. After that, Dave disappeared as Klaus was tired and could use some rest, he thought about crashing on Allison's couch but… Who would traduce for his dear baby sister.

-So… Her hearing was so fragile the gunshot busted her inner ear, causing a permanent deafness.

-... So she's ordinary again?

Leave it to Diego to ask the most insensitive questions. Luther shook his head and smacked him in the back of the head.

Five was just looking at her, what hadn't she liked about his name? She loved it when he called her that, she even gave him a kiss when he told mom to give that name to Number Seven, that he was okay with his number -he wasn't- and that Seven needed it more -she did-. So in a tantrum or an emotional moment he got up from the table and materialized where ever the portal took him.

Seven wanted to follow him but decided against it, thanking her brother's sacrifice to translate for her instead of napping she kept reading the conversation through Klaus' fingers. He sometimes even made funny comments through the translation. She laughed at them...

She had no problem with Klaus… he was redeeming himself. She felt great… they were now arguing about turning her back to her old body, to which her sister strong refused.

-... Wait Luther- Klaus interrupted. Now the group wasn't sure if he was just showing off, as he kept signing while talking.

-I know it sounds weird - Seven suddenly laughed softly while looking at his hands, to which her also grinned. - but maybe we should give her a shot at this new life… She was never able to be a kid and, while none of us really ever did, she was drugged most of her childhood involuntarily… I want her to be happy and, if starting again as a child does that for her… Then so be it.

Dave watched in awe as Aria tackled Klaus to the ground off the table, mumbling in her deaf voice what he could loosely translate as 'Thank you's and 'I love you's. Klaus responded with a strong hug and a kiss to her forehead.

Up in the attic Five was surprised at the size of Allison's neighborhood, he could see everyone and everything from this rooftop, it brought him a strange sense of peace…

His mind wandered back to the last time he saw his sister. She looked sad and depressed, even in comatose state when she was supposed to look peaceful and calm… she had this unsettling air to her. After speaking with Delores about it he came to a sudden conclusion.

Vanya was afraid of them.

Most likely she was afraid of getting attached to them because she might hurt them in the future. She was guarding her heart… And that made him sad. When he ran off he was thinking solely of himself and not his family, fuck his family, not his sister, he was so absorbed in stopping the apocalypse that, if he had just stopped to look closer at Vanya, her life style, eyes and body language, he'd notice she was the bomb, a ticking bomb of neglect and loneliness.

He saw her with Leonard a few times, the guy was nice at first glance, a lone dude with families issues that opened an antique shop to give respect to his late grandmother… But upon further inspection he should've been able to see a man with a dark past, no one wanted to learn Violin that old and looked for a female teacher in a lone apparently on a bad part of the city. It was ridiculous, if he had enough money to buy that many rare antiques, and sold them at an ever higher price, the man was packed with money and he still chose a lonely, third chair uncertified Violinist as his teacher.

He should've seen the signs! Should have listened to Delores about playing attention to his fucking sister and leave the apocalypse alone for a day or two...

-... I shouldn't have left her alond…

-Allison told me everything you know?

He turned back, startled and ready to attack, only to find Allison's ex-husband with his hands raised in the air, he didn't looked exactly scared but he wasn't at peace eather.

-she also told me you're paranoid… I'm Patrick. Want a beer?- he sat next to him and handed him one while opening his own.

-no I… I'm trying to stop…*

-oh okay then. A soda, juice? Water even?

-Water would be nice, thanks.

Patrick went down and up the stairs in a few minutes. The house was big and, he should've just served himself and avoided giving this guy a stroke with that jacket in the summer heat.

Even if it was pretty cold for summer…

-Thanks… Hey I um.. Want to ask… how's my sister… I mean.. Is she.. You know -he signaled to his ear and looked down. - deaf?

-you might wanna be careful with that gesture. That could be interpreted as 'crazy' and yes, she's deaf.

As a family -as much as divorced parents could be called a family by society- they had decided to take ASL language classes, as actors it was always better to learn it, it helped in the industry, many directors knew it to signal things without screaming… And Claire wanted to make it easier for Seven to communicate with her. She was happy to attend classes with her aunt and teach her small things, defend her whenever someone called her a freak and she couldn't hear it. A little brat she was but a good brat at that.

-... I should've noticed…

-... You know, once I had to play a blind character with Allison playing a deaf girl, that's how we meet, to prepare for that role the director brought a blind actor to the set, we didn't notice he was blind until the director got tired of our idiotness and told us, what I mean to say is, this kind of disabilities are hard to spot and hard to understand. She's fine and getting along well, her powers all also much more controlled now. - he smiled.

Five opened the bottle and took a sip from it. It was cold and refreshing.

-... She doesn't have powers without hearing..

-she does, her powers was listed as collecting sound waves and releasing them as energy if I'm not wrong… Right?

-... Yes…

-I've seen that she's also able to collect sound waves trough her touch. Last month Allison told me she had her hand on a speaker, after Claire complained because of the heat, she produced a cool wind. It hasn't been warm since.

-Wait… So this climate change…

It all made sense now, the cool weather in mid summer, the light rain on the way here… She was losing control of her powers because she was absorbing all.the sound from LA. The whole state could be affected if he didn't stop this.

Were there special powers for training? Even Reginald failed to completely train them… How could this knucklehead do with fully grown adults? He did wonders with him… And he was damn sure this Harold wasn't the same Harold back at the commission. He had to get him to train Vanya. Maybe then she'd come around to her name an-

-you look pale.

-... this climate -he didn't even bother be bunking the statement- My sister can control the weather slightly with her emotions and… Well it's summer…

-... Yeah I know it's cold but there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that an-

-She's gonna destroy the natural balance of things! I need to stop her!

Five was about to space jump towards Vanya to hopefully snap her out of it until Patrick grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

-Let me talk jeez! -he took a deep breath shaking his head- what I was saying was that this also happened a few years back, it's just a tropical storm from Canada, you need to chill and understand that your sister, while she still has issues and traumas, can stop being that time bomb you fear so much. She's safe with us Five…

-but the city has so much noise sh-

-Noise that she can't hear okay? She's deaf and won't be recovering from it, the doctor explained it that way.

-no! It can't be! My sister is fine! She has to recover! How could I've been so blind! - he gave the wall a good hit with his fist and, for the first time in years, let tears fall down his face. - … That day when Luther locked her in the torture chamber dad built for her I wasn't there, I was the only one who could have gotten through Luther to help her calm down, and I was returning a mannequin to a store doing no shit to even check on her when she took the time to check up on me after I left her alone… It feels awful, If I had just been a better brother, a better boy-that doesn't matter…

-Five I assure you… What she wants is for you to come back to her. Trust me she doesn't care as what. She needs you.

A few days went by with the whole family on Allison's home. She had enough space to stay so it didn't really matter at all. The problem arrived when both of the responsible adults in the house -cue Allison and Patrick- had to start working a new movie. Klaus ultimately decided to go out and avoid causing problems in the house, Ben and Diego accompanied him, Luther decided to take Claire to the amusement park. That left Five and Seven.

-.... Hey- he touched her shoulder to which she smiled and greeted him with a handshake.

-.... Can you read my lips?- he asked talking very slowly and articulating words carefully.

She nodded, turning back to the counter. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her preparing two sandwiches. Peanut butter and Marshmallow …

-jew- here she said handing him one

-....so you can speak?- again, making sure she was watching him and over articulating things.

-mhm, I can sheek… burs.. I get sluwed… (I can speak but I get slurred)

Five took the plate she handed him and watched her walk towards the table to eat her part with a glass of milk. Late last night he had asked Klaus to teach him to say 'I'm sorry' and 'I love your' in sign language. Which by the way, was surprisingly easy. He just had to gather his courage.

_-so you want me to teach you something? What is it? Is it drugs? Cause I left that life ba-_

_-No Klaus… Listen. I want to learn how so say ….certain words in sign language_

_-aww that's adorable and -he looked to the side - yes Dave. Yes I know. Why weren't you like this? -he blushed- yes I know. Now shut up. - he turned back to did brother smiling- of course my dearest brother. What words?_

_He thought he heard her mumble something and then look downwards ashamed. So he sighed. Once more and asked again. This time he was able to hear the end of the last word._

_-brother I talk and summon the dead. I don't have super hearing or read minds. Now, please talk louder._

_-I'M SORRY AND I LOVE YOU OKAY?!_

_Klaus had looked very pleased and a little excited._

_So, he sat in front of her. And took her hands in his. He breathed through his nose and lifted his hand_

_-for the I'm sorry it's very simple..think of it as cleaning your heart yes? - Five nodded - so, your heart is not really in the left left side of your chest, instead in the middle. And asking for forgiveness is like cleaning guilt out of your heart so… - he lifted his hand to his chest and made an open fist, simply by curling his fingers inward without really closing the palm- now follow…- Five did the same- Yes exactly, now you'll wash your heart. Is practically doing gentle circles on the center, slightly to the left mind you, of your chest yes? - Five did it - no no, that's to harsh. Remember how you handled Delores? Like that, gentle._

-Just… Read me…

He did the gesture. He felt more nervous right now than before so he messed the fist and scared her a bit, but got it around the third time… she smiled softly and was about to write something on the notepad she pulled from her jacket. But was ultimately stopped by a 'hold on' motion by Five, he signaled his lips and detailedly said

-I'm not done…

_-so I love you, it's actually much more … I don't want to say complicated because the sign itself is not complicated… It's more thought through. So you have the letter 'I' -he lifted his pinkie- unlike what you may think you aren't going to spell it with the alphabet to her. -Five grinned a bit- now, that's for I, He lowered his pinkie and lifted his index and thumb, forming an 'L'_

_-but you said I wasn't spelling it for h-_

_-Five let me explain jeez. This means 'Love' while it also means the letter 'L', in sign language you simplify many many words. - He now mimicked the sign- and this means 'you' -he kept his thumb up, lowered the index and lifted his pinkie again. - now I explained you this because the sign for 'I love you' is this - Klaus lifted his index finger again- got that baby bro?_

_-yeah…_

He now made the sign with a slight wince in his face, he knew Klaus would never trick him with this. But… He also didn't trust himself to not screw this out.

_'I love you'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wanted to honor and reference one of 'TooYoungToFeelThisTired' recent work "My Demons Can't Be Tamed By Your Bittersweet Taste' so that's the reason ... I'm not stealing ideas I swear 🥺💞

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is welcomed and, hope you like it.


End file.
